Why I moved to Bluebell
by EpicFaceGamer5
Summary: Philip moved to Konohana to start his very own farm, but will the cute southern girl from Bluebell make him move across the mountain?


**Disclaimer : of course, I don't own harvest moon, Natsume does, but if I did, Georgia would be in a lot more games.**

 _Why I moved to Bluebell_

 _A short story by EpicFaceGamer5_

 _Based on a true harvest moon story_

Phillip woke up from his bed and stretched, it was six in the morning but he was up so late last night from getting the farm set up and meeting everyone in Konohana village that he had bags in his eyes and didn't want to wake up, he eventually forced himself out of bed and checked the calenender, it was the third of spring, he got dressed and exited his house, after quickly watering his small farm he decided to talk to some of the villagers he met yesterday, "Hey Gombe" Phillip greeted as he walked up to the old man as he was doing fieldwork.

Gombe paused his work and faced Philip "Good morning, Philip, come to keep an old man company? But if it's seeds you're here for, I'm afraid today's my day off" he grinned, being the happy (or senile) old man he was

"Nah, I'm just here to see how you were doin'" Philip replied.

"Well I'm doing great, Nori's inside if you want to talk to her" he said as he pointed to his front door.

Philip just remembered there's one more thing on his to-do list, "I'm good, I just remembered I need to go check the notice board," Philip explained as he walked back up the path, waving to Gombe, only to find the notice board was empty, "I guess I have some free time" Philip muttered, "what to do…" he looked around and saw the path leading up to the mountains, "I'll go visit Bluebell!" He told himself a little too loudly, fortunately no one was around to here, he ran back to his farm and jumped onto Zeus, his horse, and rode up the mountain, passing the beautiful nature paths until he reached Bluebell, parking his horse outside the town's walls and stepping inside, it's a beautiful floral-abundant town with charming brick buildings and happy citizens all around, although it has the faintest smell of manure, probably from the livestock…

"Hey, Philip! What are you doing here?" Said a familiar voice, it was Rutger, out on his morning walk.

"Hey Rutger, I just had some free time and decided to visit, this is a nice town" Philip complimented.

"It is isn't it? It's far better than that lousy Konohana!" Rutgers boasted with a smile.

Philip let out a small chuckle, clearly not taking what Rutger said seriously, "Well I hope you don't mind if I look around"

"Of course, enjoy your visit, I'll be off now, goodbye!" Rutger walked back to the town hall while Philip took a look around town and decided to check out the local animal stores that Bluebell was so famous for, he looked to the left and saw a livestock store while to the right he saw a pet store, having just started his farm yesterday, he decided to go to the pet store, he passed by the horse barn but couldn't help but notice the beautiful girl brushing one of the horse, feeling the need to introduce himself to the villagers but also because he probably had a boner, he hopped over the fence to speak to her.

"Hey, I'm Philip, what's your name?" Said Philip as he stretched out a hand to the girl.

The girl stopped grooming the horse and shook Philip's hand, "Howdy, Philip, my name's Georgia, nice to to meetcha, what brings you to Bluebell?" she asked in a southern accent.

Philip almost instantly fell in love with this girl's beauty, her curly brown hair, her bright yellow eyes and her adorable accent, and he thought southern girls couldn't be hot, "Oh I was just here to introduce myself to the other villagers and maybe buy some animals, I come from Konohana by the way" He added.

"Well you came to the right place, good to know you didn't go to kana's, he wouldn't know how to care for a horse if it hit him upside the head!" Georgia said furiously. She quickly got back to reality and cleared her throat, a little embarrassed by her outburst, "anyway, we're out of pets, just sold the last one, sorry about that"

"That's okay, I hope you don't mind me staying" replied Philip, not wanting to leave the beauty before him.

"Sure, Laney's busy at the café so I could always use the company" Georgia said kindly.

Philip mentally fist-pumped at her response and leaned against the fence casually, "So what do you do when you're not taking care of horses?" He asked.

"I usually go out riding when it's sunny outside, I'm not much of an indoor person" She added, "so what's it like in Konohana? I hear it's real nice there"

"Well… it's certainly not as nice there as it is here, with the exception of Gombe, the seed merchant, most of the villagers aren't as social or kind as yo- um… the people here" Philip felt embarrassed as he blushed from his stammering, "but it's still a lovely place, especially if you like nature" he went on. "Well, I gotta go, bye Georgia!"

"hey, wait! My birthday's tomorrow, you can come over if you'd like" Georgia offered before Philip walked off.

"Sure! I'd love to" Philip said gleefully, "when can I come over?"

"Oh you can come by at 2, I'll see you then, Philip, goodbye" waved Georgia.

"Goodbye, Georgia" Philip waved back.

 _Later that month…_

Philip woke up early as usual and heard a knock on his door, it was mayor Ina, she said that Philip had the option to move to Bluebell if he so desired, he'd been painstakingly riding back and forth from Konohana to Bluebell just to see Georgia for almost a month now and he'd thought that moving wouldn't be so bad…

 _And so, Philip moved to Bluebell to be closer to Georgia, but did they live happily ever after? I don't think I need to tell you that they did._

 **THE END.**

 **Hey, guys, thanks for reading, in case you want to hear the story this was based off of I'll tell you now, I was playing harvest moon: TToTT and decided to visit Bluebell to see if any of the bachelorettes there suited me because I didn't like Nori and didn't marry Reina for personal reasons. but laney was just… creepy… I really took a liking to Georgia, though, so when the 23rd rolled around I moved to Bluebell to (among other reasons) be closer to Georgia. So there you have it folks, and that's why I moved to Bluebell. Also, did you know the Bluebell is the state flower of Texas? The place where Georgia likely got her accent? Anyway,** **Thanks for taking the time to read this, and goodbye!**


End file.
